


The "Terrible" Twos

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [126]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Phillip is approaching 2 yrs old. Arthur and Eames are expecting him to start asserting himself and being stubborn/strong headed like Edward or sassy like Briar Rose. Instead he's super chill. Content to watch his siblings, play with Enoch or the dogs, and just be. They're worried but also relieved that he's so relaxed.





	The "Terrible" Twos

When Edward turned two, Arthur had to contend with him alone. Edward was headstrong and stubborn and he countered with Arthur at every turn. He would argue with Arthur about what clothes to wear, refuse to put on his shoes when they were going somewhere, pouted and crossed his arms when he didn’t want to do something and when he did want to do something, stopping him was a battle. If Arthur told him no, Edward often pushed his limits, seeing just what he could get away. He was also not above throwing tantrums and shouting ‘no!’ when provoked.

When Briar Rose was two, she was a master of talking back. She was full of sass and back talk and she became a master of the pout when it came to getting her way. Eames was often the victim of it, always letting his little flower get her way. She would counter with what to wear, pouting, say no when something was suggested to her and if she didn’t get her way, she would show it.

Now that Phillip was getting close to two, Arthur and Eames were ready for whatever their youngest would throw their way. Having gone through the “terrible two’s” twice over now, they expected anything from Phillip.

The only thing they didn’t expect, was nothing.

Phillip had always been a calm and quiet child, even in his infancy, he only really cried if he was hungry or needed to be changed. He slept peacefully, he played by himself and he was content with holding his beloved stuffed peacock Enoch. Arthur and Eames expected that sooner or later, his mellow attitude would turn to something else, reveal a new shade but Phillip was just happy being chill.

Eames looked up at the clock in the kitchen and saw he still had time before picking up his eldest children from school as Arthur fed Phillip some Cheerios at his high chair. He had Enoch tucked beside him as he picked at the round little loops and brought them to his mouth, eating each one carefully.

“Duckie is almost two.”

Arthur nodded, smiling as he watched Phillip eat.

“He will be. My little boy will be two.”

“He’s pretty calm for two. Remember when Briar Rose was two? She was full of sass.”

“Sass is a cute way of saying attitude. She was contrary to the point of madness.”

Eames laughed.

“She was good.”

“You say that because she had you wrapped around her little finger. Ha, listen to me, had.”

Eames said nothing because his husband was right. He shrugged a bit and smoothed his hand over Phillip’s wavy hair. It was still in between shades of brown and blonde, highlights all throughout it. He paused and looked up at Eames and smiled and Eames smiled back.

“Aw, Duckie.”

“Daddy!”

Eames continued smiling as Phillip resumed his eating.

“You told me Edward was a handful too.”

Arthur nodded as he dropped another small handful of Cheerios on Phillip’s table.

“He was. He liked to test his limits. He liked to see just how far he could go before he got in trouble. I put my foot down on that right away.”

“Sounds like my boy.”

Arthur laughed and agreed.

“But this one. He’s a good boy, he’s so calm. Everything rolls off his back.”

“I thought by now he’d assert himself a bit more by now, want something for himself but he’s just…relaxed.”

“It’s not a bad thing.”

“No, not at all.”

Phillip finished eating and when he was finished, he swept his tiny hand over his table and then took Enoch out from beside him and resumed holding him. Arthur understood Phillip was done and he began to put the cereal away and Eames chuckled.

“I love how he lets us know he’s done.”

“He’s just so to the point and direct.”

“No bullshit with this kid.”

Arthur gave him a look for swearing in front of their child and Eames waved him off. Arthur rolled his eyes and looked back at his youngest and said,

“Want to take a nap?”

Phillip seem to consider it as Eames said,

“I have to pick up the little ones. Duckie, you going to take a nap?”

Phillip thought about it then said,

“No!”

Arthur sighed as he took him out of his high chair and as he held him on his hip, Arthur looked at Eames and said,

“I think he may start asserting himself sooner than we think. He’s not two yet.”

Eames shook his head, a small smile still on his face as he kissed Phillip on his forehead and then got up to get his keys so he could go pick up his eldest children.


End file.
